User talk:SodaCat
Archive 1, Archive 2. Messages: Add your message below here, and please do sign your comments. Add messages to the bottom of the page, please. ''Do not forget to sign comments!!!'' Aktion Come on Jenny where are you you're missing my crew member 12 year old Eric "Ero" Byung Jr. in action Oh and btw...Yeah uh huh you know what it is, black and purple, black and purple, black and purple, black and purple. Click this Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 06:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :D Hi Jenny whats the haps? Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 06:07, February 13, 2011 (UTC) youtube account Hi! Do you have a youtube account? Coloured Flames 06:48, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pictures LOL, where's that? I'm so used to tektek, I'm almost bored of it. XP ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 22:31, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Update Check out my new entry, Beckett goes to Bullworth 5: Bad Boys. It's epic. Go on go look please Jenny. You won't regret it. Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 02:50, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Are not You aren't Jenny don't worry. Working on number six it's a shocker but it's getting good. Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 03:20, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Found Beckett Come on Jenny we need your help Tony found Beckett but it's 4 weeks later Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 05:42, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, been racking my brain for a solution to this tie thing. I dunno. Guess they'll both be featured. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 05:43, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Wait. James hasn't voted. He's online right now because I told him to read them. Just give him a chance to read and vote. At0micb0mb123 05:46, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::*whew*, finally. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 05:46, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Icon Uploading Hey, Jenny, I tried changing my icon to a new one I made. But, it doesn't show up on the wiki, but it does on my preferences page. I tried everything that usually works, like logging off then back on again. Then tried logging off, closing my browser, then opening it again, coming back on the site and logging on. I even tried restarting my computer. But it doesn't show up at all. Is there something wrong with the wiki or wikia or something? ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 16:21, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that's a shame. :( I made such a nice one to. It's of Gary. :D Because, I'm sorta over the whole Ted thing. Scarlet will still be paired with him, but I like Cody/Gary more, so my icon should reflect as much. I uploaded it as my icon on youtube to. When it shows up or if you go on youtube, guess what the pattern behind Gary's head is. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 21:03, February 14, 2011 (UTC) : XP That would be funny if it said that... but! No one has guessed what it is yet. I've asked like 4 people, and they all got it wrong. It looks so obvious to me! Then again, I was the one that put that part of the background there, so I should know! I read Outsiders once, but never really got into it. I mean, it was sad that Johnny died, but other than that, I didn't really take much of it in. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 21:18, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: It's not a person or text. But, still no one guesses it! You'e so obsessed with Greasers, Outsiders, and anything Greaserish. XP I bet you've watch Grease a load of times to... ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 21:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: It's not Jimmy either. But, I'm going to wait until it shows up to reveal what it is... XP I'm going to watch Grease in about 20mins. It's my mum's favourite film, so I can watch the DVD whenever I want. Aaanndd!! Jen-Jen (nickname I'm trying out..XP ) Come on youtube, and help me pick someone, to pair Rose off with.. pwease!!! *adorably hard to say no to cute face* XP ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 21:33, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: That's multi-tasking to the extreme!!! :o ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 21:40, February 14, 2011 (UTC) : I just sent it. COOL!! I'll be watching Grease soon, I just got to find someone to pair Rose off with, then I'm done with my writing for the day. I try to write the last half of a chapter during the morning, post it, then start on the first half of the next. (I want to build up some foreshadowing, and two people to mislead the reader a tad... XP ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 21:47, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: LOL! Lucky, I didn't get anything for Valentines Day. Other than my beautiful prize, which I love btw. Did you make it in paint? Oh, and there's something I've been wanting to know, what was the font you used? I think it would be perfect for Rose's handwriting font. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 22:01, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: Cool! I've got Paint Shop Pro 7 it was confusing at first, but I'm used to it. It is so pretty! Better than what I could do in MS Paint. I'm so out of practice with normal paint, because I've had PSP7 for nearly a year now. I use it for tekteks, to fix the transparency. Because, tektek is set at full white, sometimes if the item is white, it will be transparent anywhere I use it. So, I fix it, by changing the transparent colour. Thinking of tektek, I'm soo looking forward to uploading Rose's prom dress, she looks so pretty!! (I decided to change the time frame of the story. Because it was never specified in the story, I'm changing it to two months before Prom, before Jimmy comes to Bullworth. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 22:11, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Mission Impossible Silly Preppies...Trix are for Greasers! Sorry that just randomly popped in my head. Well come on Jenny we gotta go save Beckett! Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 21:41, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Do either you or Dan know how to add images into templates. I'm trying to create my own wiki about the Death Wish movies and if so could you add the image of the man I added, its the only one. Go to Death Wish Wiki. I need some help. Oh, and don't worry. I'm still on Bully Fanon WIki 100%. Kingofawosmeness777 00:19, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Jenny we're doing it! We're gettin away! Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 02:39, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Jenny, why am I blocked on community wiki for defending myself against Hal? At0micb0mb123 02:27, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm done here Jenny. I'm done here. All I've gotten from being on wiki is getting insulted by every immature asshole (no one on this wiki) and when I defend myself I get blocked. I'm done goodbye. Have fun. Maybe I'll come back later. At0micb0mb123 02:35, February 16, 2011 (UTC) He said we were the same person? What???? He hacked my account. Using my email. At0micb0mb123 02:38, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Atomic Bomb What will become of his charachter Brian Davidson since he's been banned? Can we still use him in our stories or will his stuff be deleted or what? Kingofawosmeness777 21:21, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Up to Jenny. Dan the Man 1983 22:27, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Jen-Jen! XP Does in bug you when I call you Jen-Jen? Just thought I'd ask. I only thought of it, because it's so confusing, when we're talking about our OCs. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 22:39, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :She prefers Tickle me Elmo, because her and him share the same IQ haha. Dan the Man 1983 22:45, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::XD Careful, Dan or I might just make up a nickname for you!! ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 22:47, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Go ahead haha. Dan the Man 1983 22:49, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Dan, I will! XP ::::Jen-Jen, I'm having problems making that page we agreed on, so I'm just going to make a normal one, with the name we agreed on. Ok? ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 22:54, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Silence, Minion Dan, the Grand Masteress is speaking. LOL. It doesn't bug me, haha. Did you type it exactly how I sent you on Youtube? [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::Yep, I did. I typed it exactly. It's almost done, I'm just adding some fonts, to make it look pretty. :D ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 23:04, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Done! ... guess what the font is! ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 23:11, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Don't tell me WOMAN! hehe :) Dan the Man 1983 23:14, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::XP How do you send messages to more than one person, at a time? I want to let everyone know about the contest, but I don't want to have to type it out on each talkpage. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 23:17, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::You can't. Dan the Man 1983 00:06, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: ::::::::Damn... well... I hope everyone sees it, and enters. And, anyone want to guess what the font for the title was? ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 00:21, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I know this may sound stupid but how can I become an admin? Cuz I want to do more for this wiki. I've been editing here for a while. SirLinkalot96 01:40, February 18, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 RE: Youtube account Cool! I THINK I got the right channel, I put a message on it XD Coloured Flames 20:06, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jenny...what's going on? Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 21:25, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I would be if I weren't sick. Anyways I'm working on an entry for Beckett. What are you up to? Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 21:25, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jenny I'm in the process of writing an entry for Beckett you'd probably like. Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 00:43, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just posted something on the Community Noticeboard or whatever it's called. You should see it. SirLinkalot96 04:20, February 21, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Jenny I finished it, it's here -From Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 21:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey how do I get that kewwwwllll box that says 'I am a patroller on this wiki' or whatever it says on my user page? I am a lazy bum so can you do it for me? After all, it is my birthday (Manipulation!! XD hahahaah) SirLinkalot96 00:03, February 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I found some of King's blogs, that haven't been deleted, what reason do I put, for deleting them? ♦''' [[User:Scarly|'''Scarly]] ♦''' 05:28, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Don't need a reason Dan the Man 1983 05:28, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks! ;D Who from your family is Chilean? Hey Jenny, how do you make those important box things, like what Jeff has on his talk page? I'm getting sick of "read my blog" messages, and want to leave a notice thing on my talkpage, telling people that those types of messages will be ignored and deleted. '''♦ [[User:Scarly|'Scarly']] ♦''' 23:29, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Well Jenny, I'm going to enter Scarly's Nerd contest thing. Wish me luck. -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 05:05, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to make it the best for you guys. I've been working like a dog for the past hour and I only have two paragraphs. Anyways thanks for wishing me good luck. I think it's going to be told from Lyell's point of view though. So what are you up to? -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 05:37, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Ah cool! You'll get there someday Jenny, just never give up. Your greatest goal, your secret aspiration, is something that will give you strength and determination in the years to come. Like me, my aspiration is to write and publish my first book before I have graduated high school. And when you've hit rock bottom like me you can only go up. Never give up Jenny. I can see a lot of potential in you, and I've always been good at seeing that in people. -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 05:43, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Jen. Me and BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN have a question: Can we use Brian Davidson for 1 or maybe 2 more chapters? We are gonna kill him off, as well as James and Brian's sister, cutting them off from the story entirely. Is this okay with you? We wanted to ask you first. SirLinkalot96 21:01, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Sorry Jenny I'm sorry, but I have accidently used Brian in my new chapter. I'm doing the Carcer City chapters right now. If you don't mind, Greg and I will use Brian till the third chapter while we're in Carcer City where he'll die by a bomb as well as his bro and sis. But if you do mind, we'll get him killed immedialety in the next chapter. I have a good plan for that death. I'm sorry. I didn't know I had to have your permission to use Brian a little more. I hope you're not mad and I hope you make your choice up soon. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (Feb. 26, 2011; 4:07 pm) ::This is sort of a touchy subject, Brian Davidson. I'd prefer that you guys don't kill him, just like, cut him out or something, like he's moving. [[User:JennyVincent|'''Jenny]] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:56, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Welp Jenny, I did it. I entered. -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 23:00, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Thanks Jenny. -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 23:07, February 26, 2011 (UTC) So, you're saying that we (SirLinkalot96 and I) can use him for a little longer? We can't have him move away from Bullworth during the Carcer City chapters. It has to be after the chapters or they won't be great at all. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (Feb. 27, 2011; 10:30 am) What about his brother and sister? Can we still use them or not? I wrote in chapter 12 that James and Ashley were kidnapped by Andrew. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (Feb. 27, 2011; 12:51 pm) Great, I wanted the Carcer City chapters to be great. But now, I have to think of a new idea to do the chapters. I have to restart chapter 12 and plan with SirLinkalot96 the new layout for the chapters. I just wanted them to be great. I didn't even know it was going to be hard to include other OCs in your own fanfic when it comes to things like this (user blocked and you can't use the user's OC anymore). -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (March 02, 2011; 6:57 pm) The Contest I thought I should let you know, I decided to leave the contest open a while longer. Maybe wait until there are a few entries, before it goes into a voting thing. ♦''' [[User:Scarly|'''Scarly]] ♦''' 23:16, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll probably leave it open, until we get atleast three entries, then close it and go into voting. '''♦ [[User:Scarly|'Scarly']] ♦''' 23:23, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Probably not the best idea, especially if it's this difficult to get people to enter. '''♦ [[User:Scarly|'Scarly']] ♦''' 23:30, February 26, 2011 (UTC) How do I start writing stories? Bully7 00:19, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Bully7's a sockpuppet of KOA, I believe. SirLinkalot96 02:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I'm just stating my suspicions, is all. We should run a checkuser on him. SirLinkalot96 02:52, February 27, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 How bout you Jenny, are you alive? -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 03:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC) This is what happens when you live in CA like me, everyone else is dead and you never see snow. Ah well. Wanna do some Calling all OCing? -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 03:31, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I didn't know, cuz I saw the number 7, which was in KOA's name, and then I saw a picture of the Russian guy from Rocky 4, and KOA always mentioned that movie, so yeah. SirLinkalot96 03:50, February 27, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 SirLinkalot96 might have a point. Bully7 could be a sockpuppet of KOA. You should do a usercheck just in case. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (Feb. 27, 2011; 10:35 am) Hi Jenny, how you doin today? -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 00:10, February 28, 2011 (UTC) You've got a funny idea of what usual is. Anyways I just busted out four new characters and I'm kind of bored cuz there's not much to do when practically everyone else is gone. Well at least you're here and that makes me happy ^^. You're really cool. -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 02:49, February 28, 2011 (UTC) No really you are really cool. I don't know what kind of jerks drilled it into your brain that you're not but you really are. You make me laugh all the time and you're fun to talk to. You're way cooler than any of the kids at my school, even more than the ones that think they are. -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 02:54, February 28, 2011 (UTC) That's what I like about you Jenny. Being not "normal" is cool. All the "normal" people are boring and ignorant. You're really funny, you know that? -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 03:01, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah you make me laugh a lot. A whole lot. And how could someone not accept you for how you are? They'd have to be blind, deaf and dumb. -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 03:08, February 28, 2011 (UTC) How is that mission impossible? I've always thought you were funny. And you're a great person to talk to. And I'm pretty quiet at school myself. -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 03:13, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Well when I went to my mom's preschool with her all the 2 1/2 and 3 year olds couldn't get enough of me. What can I say? Kids love me. -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 03:19, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey, I know it's been awhile, but are you still doing your stories? I did read and it said you've been kinda busy earlier, and I have a bad habit of not making up my mind and I keep changing my stories. However, I've decided to keep on doing Living Half Lives, and mix in all of my older ideas I had before with my new stories. Here's my chapter I just finished just now ,Living Half Lives: Chapter 2 PART 2 Pinup Girl 03:35, February 28, 2011 (UTC)BullworthPinupGirl Hey Sorry, I forgot to sign XD Ok, so your grandparents are from NYC, you parents from Chile and you from USA? Or you're Chilean too? Well, I'm 100% Brazilian! Lol. MiaKowalski 18:59, February 28, 2011 (UTC)MiaKowalski I was wondering if I needed to make a charachter page for my charachter Leo. And if so, how do I get one of those avatars? Bully7 23:03, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Do I? Bully7 02:29, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Um.. I just thought, you don't have to, but maybe could you leave the link to my graphics blog under the banner or something? Not because I'm a credit hog, which I'm not, it's because maybe if people like your banner, they know where to get one themselves. It's up to you, really. '''♦ [[User:Scarly|'Scarly']] ♦''' 02:17, March 1, 2011 (UTC) : XD Sometimes, I get too lazy to reply to. '''♦ [[User:Scarly|'Scarly']] ♦''' 02:22, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Vanessa Hudgens? I thought she was dead! Wow, she is a FIGHTA. Good for you V-Hudge! (hits chest with fist) SirLinkalot96 01:11, March 3, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 What about A-bomb? Could B7 be him? Sorry, I've been paranoid since all these sock incidents. But the way he writes is similar to the way he wrote Brian's. How do I know how? I used to write with him. SirLinkalot96 01:13, March 3, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 The user 'Bully7'. The person who I said I thought was a sockpuppet of KoA? Well, I came to a conclusion: He didn't ask if he could use gun violence in fan fic on here, and he did. Me and A-bomb were the only ones who did that, and started it. How would he know about that? But, it's probably just a coincidence. But I'm observent (Part of my Asperger's Syndrome) and can spot similar writing patterns, and I won't give him a hard time, let alone talk to him at all. So, let's just leave him alone. SirLinkalot96 01:30, March 3, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Ummm, Jenny. I have a bit of a problem. Every time I comment on something, it doesn't show my profile pic and it says 'by' I refreshed the page like 5 times to see if it would help, but it didn't. What should I do?? SirLinkalot96 02:34, March 4, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Haha that's funny because I like all of those animals. I think sharks are awesome, my brother used to have a small pet snake (he escaped) and I currently have a pet tarantula (I got her as a birthday present). She's my pride and joy tarantula too. Oh yeah and my dad has pet scorpions in his room, how cool is that? Don't mind me though, I'm just that sort of kid that usually isn't afraid of anything. Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 19:19, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry Jenny if I don't take my meds I can't focus worth a damn and my memory is so off. Even when I write things on my hand to remind me I forget to look. Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 03:22, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Haha. So Jenny, tell me do you like The Power? Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 03:34, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey you can ask me the same question a thousand times if you want to. You're cool Jenny. It's almost time for the showdown in The Power. Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 03:38, March 7, 2011 (UTC) It's Beckett, Kian, Kev and Jett vs. Garrett and his Underlings. It's going to end epically that's all I'm going to reveal. I hope you like it when it's done. Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 03:44, March 7, 2011 (UTC) It's going to end with a different twist than it had before. And all of this was all in my dream. Then again my characters Damien and Kaemon were made because of a dream I've had. My dreams are just too interesting to not be an inspiration. Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 03:54, March 7, 2011 (UTC) This is getting good, I'm currently writing the part where Beckett confronts Garrett. He's such a brave kid I'm glad he's my character. Oh yeah and Beckett says hi. Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 04:03, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I like your drawings Jenny. And by the way Beckett says he wants a hug. At least The Power version of Beckett does because he has no home or family. Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 04:14, March 7, 2011 (UTC) And by tomorrow for sure (if not tonight) in The Power you guys will get to see the epic showdown and you get to meet the Shadow of the Wasteland (hint: Not Garrett) and Joshua (The Power Joshua and not the Beckett on here's brother Joshua). Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 04:33, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh right I'm such a screwball I forgot. Heh heh. I'm nearly done now.Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 04:33, March 7, 2011 (UTC) It's done, it's done, it's done! Yay! I hope you like it Jenny! Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 04:45, March 7, 2011 (UTC) My Category Is it ok, if I add fonts and maybe a banner to my Scarly's Fanfiction category? I was going to, because it is my fanfiction library, and should look nice, but I thought I should ask first. I'm not going to delete those OCs I mentioned, when I woke up this morning, I realised that there's nothing wrong with having loads of OCs, it just means I have lots of creativity - which is a good thing. And, because none of them are Mary Sues/Marty Stus, that's something good, right? ♦[[User:Scarly|'''Scarly]]♦ Graphics Gallery 08:30, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::What do you mean by fonts? Of course you can add your artwork to your category, no need to ask for that one ^^ Cool :D Yes, it is something good. [[User:JennyVincent|'☯Jenny☯']] ♣(♫♪♫♪) 21:03, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I meant the info bit, that describes what's in the category. Add banners to it, and stuff, like I do to make my blogs look pretty. Did you get the last message, I sent lastnight on youtube? ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 22:17, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: Hey, I sent you a message on youtube. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 20:08, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Jenny I might need some help.Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 22:53, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Never mind it's working normallyn again Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 23:02, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure you'll like/are liking the pics I added on my profile. =P Hua Xiong 10:53, March 14, 2011 (UTC) : I wasn't bragging. =/ Hua Xiong 22:24, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh, sorry about that. It's just I saw you edit your profile adding the "I don't like braggers" after I left my last comment without responding, so I thought you took it the wrong the way. Again, my bad. Hua Xiong 23:35, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey... Are you actually Chilean? It's kinda strange, but, I have olive tanned skin too. And it gets darker once I spend time in the sun. Reasons why: I am 8th of Mexican and Apache, which isn't that much of being a hispanic or native. It's just so strange. I also have lighter color hair also, but I keep getting darker!!!Pinup Girl 23:37, March 18, 2011 (UTC)BullworthPinUpGirl RE: I agree, there's alot of racism down in the southwest where I live. I may not be a Latino, but when I speak some words in spanish, alot of people think I come from Mexico. No, I only know a few words from Spanish class, and that's just about it. -Pinup Girl 02:56, March 19, 2011 (UTC)BullworthPinUpGirl Re: Crazy shit like that is still happening down here... It's ok if you reply later, take yer time :) Check out the video I posted.Pinup Girl 02:56, March 19, 2011 (UTC)BullworthPinUpGirl RE: I knew that video would creep you out!!! XP The Birthday Massacre is a Goth Band, but is one of the best... Those toys she was playing with were all dolls, even the ugly ones in the hall XD Pinup Girl 02:56, March 19, 2011 (UTC)BullworthPinUpGirl I'll post another music video of them... RE: Oh, I've heard one of their songs before. It was kinda cute after the singer sings, "Everytime you smile!" and he'd grin after that. XD I was playing a little bit of Bully earlier and my mom came in to watch, she told me, "You're so addicted to that game." :) At the moment I was being bullied by Peanut during "Christmas is Here." He was threatning me to give him money, then he was chasing me because i didn't give him any. I said, "Mom, there's a Greaser chasing me!" Then I got out my slingshot and shot Peanut, knocking him out. Peanut was on the ground saying, "I'm sorry Johnny!" My mom asked, "So if he says he's sorry, that means he's done?" I replied to her, "No, It means I knocked him out." Then I went into an alley, and for no apparent reason a dog appeared O_O. It chased me, then I turned around and kicked it. That's when my mom said, "This game is horrible! I can't believe you kicked that dog!" Of course (It ran away). Then I went over to Lefty (who was being a butthead and calling me names). She said to me, "You're causing some problems on this game. No wonder they want to beat you up." "It's not my fault that everyone's being mean." I told her. I showed mom the trouble meter, health bar, and my weapons. I said to her, "I got firecrackers, slingshot, and itching powder." Mom said, "Itching powder?" "Yeah!" I showed her by tossing it at Lefty, then he screamed and mom said, "He screamed like a girl!" I told her, "I know, they all do that!" Lefty got mad and started running after me. Then she said, "Wait you're a dude?" XD I just died! She finally realized that I was playing as a boy!!!Pinup Girl 03:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC)BullworthPinUpGirl RE: Sorry if my message was super long! How could you be a wimp? I can't run a lap or do any push-ups!!! That right there, is me being a wimp!!! :PPinup Girl 20:09, March 19, 2011 (UTC)BullworthPinUpGirl :O What do ya mean you can't? Pinup Girl 04:35, March 21, 2011 (UTC)BullworthPinUpGirl Oh ok... I was just wondering... It's not like I'm trying to be selfish or anything, I was just thinking that maybe you were restricted or something...Pinup Girl 04:40, March 21, 2011 (UTC)BullworthPinUpGirl Oh, now I know what you're talking about. ----> I'm a delayed dumbass!!! XD I was trying to edit the pics, because they weren't loaded the first time.04:48, March 21, 2011 (UTC)BullworthPinUpGirlBullworthPinUpGirl